


One Big Masquerade

by queenssmoaks



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenssmoaks/pseuds/queenssmoaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak is Oliver Queen’s personal assistant at Queen Consolidated. After the turn of events with Isabella Rochev, the company is in fear of being handed over to the highest bidder. Felicity decides she is going to organize a fundraiser in honor of Oliver and Queen Consolidated, so that he actually has a chance in keeping his company that means so much to his family legacy. A masquerade ball is the theme and what ensues is not all that glitters…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Olicity one-shot that was sparked by real-life talk in a network on Tumblr.
> 
> Dedicated to Windsor, Beth, Marilyn, and Thay <3

Queen Consolidated was a mess.

Stockholders were scrambling to make up for their losses in the QC shares most recent pitfall. Employees were wondering whether they were going t get a polite letter stating their termination. But nobody was as much a mess as Oliver Queen was. 

Oliver sat in his office, surrounded by glass walls, his forefingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew very well, as Isabelle Rochev had pointed out, that he didn’t have enough money to keep the company running smoothly. With both his father and mother gone now, it was up to him to keep the company afloat. But unfortunately, that would take funds that he didn’t have. Bidders were coming in daily and introducing themselves to him but he couldn’t even think about making a deal with any of them. This was his father’s company and Queen Consolidated was the only thing he had left of his family. Thea had run off to god knows where with god knows who but she assured him that she was safe. Oliver wasn’t sure he believed that and had a few private investigators looking for her. In the meantime, he met with investors such as Ray Palmer, who seemed to have big plans for the company and Starling City. He wasn’t so sold on the sincerity of this Ray, and the way he looked at Felicity didn’t sell him much either.

Felicity. Oliver looked up from his desk and through the glass walls where he could see her sitting at her own. She seemed puzzled in thought looking down at her tablet, her fingers gliding over the screen in quick succession. Her lower lip was secured between her teeth and she stopped every once in a while to twirl the end of her blonde ponytail around her finger. Other than his company, Felicity and Diggle were two of the only friends he had left to support him. But Felicity was his assistant and knew the goings-on of the company better than anyone: firstly because she was present at all times in his meetings and secondly because she could get a hold of any information she needed anyway. 

At that moment, Felicity turned her head and flicked her gaze to Oliver, which in response he ducked his head to make it seem like he wasn’t staring at her. He knew that it was blatantly obvious but hoped she wouldn’t bring it up as she stood, with tablet in hand, making her way over to his office door. Felicity stood there for a moment, her lips turned up in a smile, before she pushed the door open and closed it shut behind her. Her heels clicked against the floor as she went over to his desk and placed her tablet on the glass surface.

Raising a brow, Oliver looked at her. “Is this work appropriate, Miss Smoak?” He had asked her to do some research on a shipment of illegal firearms coming into the city and didn’t want any information being given in full view of his employees.

Hand on her hip, Felicity rolled her eyes and nodded. “I may be blonde, but I’m not that blonde.” She said, pushing the tablet towards him so that he would get the hint to pick it up. “I was thinking… well, I know how much this company means to you, Oliver, I really do. So why not try and have a fundraiser so you could be in the running against Ray Palmer and all of those other investors?” Her blue eyes lit up and Oliver couldn’t help but smile. 

He knew Felicity cared for him, but he didn’t think she would have gone to these lengths in order to help him. There were plenty of things that Oliver underestimated her in, and he was soon to find out what those were. “I can’t guarantee that people would want to go to a fundraiser for billionaire brat Oliver Queen, but at least a party would be nice.”

Felicity clapped her hands together as Oliver scrolled through the plans she had on her tablet. “Great! I was thinking… masquerade ball. Fun, but refined. Champagne, appetizers, some of that fancy music you rich people like.” She covered her mouth and giggled. “What do you think?”

Oliver put the tablet down, realizing how much work she had put into this before bringing it up to him. “I think you have this all figured out, Felicity. I look forward to this very much.” That made her flush slightly and she nodded, picking her tablet up and tucking it against her chest. “It’s only Monday, so this Friday night should be plenty of time to get everything, yes?”

So soon, but Felicity was up for the challenge. “Yes, Mr. Queen.” She cleared her throat and nodded, turning on her heel and heading back to the door.  
“I thought I told you to call me Oliver.” He said with a grin, leaning back in his chair.

Felicity smiled, even though he couldn’t see it. 

 

Though the masquerade ball was mostly planned, getting the supplies proved to be more work than she had thought. Felicity was able to book the party at one of the hippest clubs in Starling City, which enticed investors and rich guests from all around. The champagne had been ordered, as had the masks that the guests were going to be given upon entry. Luckily, the club had graciously provided the appetizers for a fee and she didn’t have to get an outside restaurant to deliver.  
The night of the ball, Felicity left Queen Consolidated early in order to take a ride to the venue to make sure everything was set up. She felt like this had to be perfect, not only to show that Oliver Queen wasn’t yet going down without a fight, but also to impress Oliver. That sounded incredibly cliché, but she couldn’t help but want things to turn out well. As she walked in, Felicity knew it was going to be a beautiful night. There were chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the room was decorated in gold and silver. Tables had white cloths laid over them and there wer plenty of chairs to seat the clients that would be attending. By the door, she picked up one of the masks that were cradled in a basket, examining it. Going along with the theme, the mask was either gold or silver, with the opposite color providing delicate swirls and accents to adorn it. Felicity was satisfied and told the owner that she would return later after she had readied herself.

An outfit choice for the event wasn’t that hard to choose. She had ordered a floor-length forest green gown, complete with faux diamond straps and accents along the bodice. It wasn’t too much but it was just right and would go great with the masks that she had ordered. Felicity curled her hair so it fell in soft tresses down her back and applied her favorite shade of pink lipstick. Sneaking a peek in the mirror, she decided that this was as good as it was going to get, though she knew she looked pretty. Hopefully, she wouldn’t be the only one to notice.

Oliver dressed in his signature black suit and bowtie, paired with a crisp white shirt and suspenders. He knew Felicity had worked hard on this and he was going to do his best to put a smile on and actually make something of the night. Mounting his motorcycle, he rode down the busy streets of Starling City to the club, pulling up right in front. Oliver took his helmet off and gave it to the valet, along with his keys, and straightened his suit before striding inside. He had given Diggle the night off to spend with Layla, so he would be a one-man show tonight.

One of the assistants at the front recognized him immediately and handed him one of the masks from the basket. He had gotten the gold one and slid it over his eyes with a smile. He remembered these parties used to be huge when he was a kid, but he figured they might actually help the cause. Oliver felt strange holding a fundraiser in honor of himself, in order to raise money for the company. He didn’t think the day would come where he needed help, but he truly did. This company meant everything to his family legacy and he couldn’t let go that easily. 

Stepping into the main room, Oliver was met with suits and dresses, swirling around in dance to the music. They were all wearing masks as well and seemed to be having a fine time, laughing and talking. Hands in his pockets, he set off to find Felicity, but that didn’t take long. Even with her mask, Oliver recognized her petite frame and her blonde hair falling around her face. She was talking with one of the servers who had a tray of champagne, grabbing one for herself before he walked away. He couldn’t help but smile as he approached her, and she downed the flute as he stood in front of her. 

“Drinking already, Felicity?” He said with a laugh and saw a wave of relief wash across her face, even behind the mask. Her blue eyes glittered with frustration but she managed a smile. 

“This isn’t my first, and believe me, it’s going to be a long night. Some of the servers didn’t show up, and that has the others working double-time. The food is late coming out, but at least it’s here.” With an exasperated sigh, she nudged Oliver. “Don’t worry, it will all be worth it in the end.”

Felicity’s optimism brought a smile to Oliver’s face. Even though she was frustrated, which was a cute look on her, she was looking for the best in things. That’s the kind of Felicity that he was always eager to be around. Ever since he had returned from the island, he had a hard time trying to find the good in life, with all of the poison in it. Being around Felicity made him realize that you didn’t have to look far. 

Leaning up on her tiptoes, she spoke so he could hear. “I’m going to go find the manager. I’m sure I’ll bump into you later.” She said with a wink. He thought he was seeing things at first, but he was positive that was a wink. Shaking his head with a chuckle, he set off to mingle with some of his guests. 

 

Throughout the night, Oliver kept an eye out for Felicity. She was mulling about doing housekeeping things and making sure the event was running smoothly, which it was. It was running almost as smoothly as the champagne was to Felicity’s lips, and when he saw her talking to a man that obviously wasn’t a server, he stepped a little closer. Felicity was laughing at something he had said, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. Oliver felt his fists clench, knowing that she only did that when she was obviously flirting. When the man wrapped his hand around her waist, that’s when he stepped in. He closed the gap between him and the two of them so quickly that Felicity almost stumbled into him as they swayed back and forth. All you could call it was swaying, considering she was far too intoxicated to assume a waltz. Clearing his throat, Oliver smiled and gazed at the man behind the mask.

“Miss Smoak, I was just looking for you.” He said, his gaze dropping to her. Felicity didn’t seem to recognize him for a moment and then tilted her head, patting the man on the chest.

“I was just telling Mr. Palmer here that we’re making headway with some donations.” Palmer, as in Ray Palmer, as in one of the men trying to buy his company right out from under him. Maybe he was actually a decent guy, but Oliver didn’t have much time to figure it out, as he wrapped his arm around Felicity’s shoulders, tugging her into his side. She stumbled, her hand falling against his chest as she looked up at him.

“If you excuse us, Mr. Palmer. I’m sure you can easily find another girl to occupy your time.” He clipped, pulling Felicity through the crowd and onto the outskirts where the wallflowers were hanging. He nudged her against the wall and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Oliver, we were just dancing. There’s nothing wrong with that.” She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked like a young girl who had just been told she couldn’t go to the co-ed sleepover for her friend’s fourteenth birthday. Oliver found it oddly cute and laughed softly.

“Tell you what. I’ll dance with you and then I’ll take you home, okay?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he pulled her back out to the dance floor. Oliver slid his arm around her waist and took one of her hands in his, pulling her as close as he could without it looking too strange. Stepping in a simple square pattern, Felicity looked like she was in heaven as she held on tight to him, moving along and mirroring his steps. It’s like touching him sobered her up a little bit and all she could focus on was Oliver and where his hands were and how they were moving in time.

The song ended far too quickly and he quirked a brow. “Ready to go home?” 

Nodding, Felicity kept her hand in his as they walked out of the party and Oliver hailed a cab. He would have to get his motorcycle later but what he was focused on right now was getting her home safely. Helping her into the back of the cab, he slid in beside her as he told the cab driver her address and the car began to move.  
Felicity tucked herself beneath his arm and nudged her face against his chest. His arm was wrapped around her and his fingers were tracing soft patterns on her upper arm. She sighed happily and as long as she was comfortable, he wasn’t going to protest. He thought he faintly heard snoring as the cab rolled to a stop outside of her apartment and he nudged her, patting her arm. 

“We’re home, Felicity.” Oliver said softly as she stirred and looked around, a little disoriented. Shrugging, she laid her head back down against him and he shook his head, chuckling, as he paid the driver. Figuring the only way to get her inside was to carry her, he slid one arm behind her back and one beneath her, climbing out of the cab and kicking the door shut behind him. Felicity lived on the second floor, so he opened the door to the building, scaling the steps with quick precision until he stopped in front of her door. 

He managed to dig her key out from her clutch, putting it into the lock and turning it so the door swung open. Stepping inside, he kicked the door shut and set the key on her counter, carrying Felicity over to her bedroom. Setting her down on the bed, Oliver took a moment to look at how peaceful she seemed, sleepy and still slightly intoxicated. She had a little bit of fun that night and he knew she needed it, so it wasn’t a problem that he had to leave his own fundraiser in order to see her home safe. Felicity always made sure he was safe, so the least he could do was return the favor.

“Oliver…?” She said, finally sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

Oliver gently took a pillow and put it behind her back so she was able to sit up more comfortably against the hard headboard. “I’m here. I’m going to get you some water and aspirin, don’t move okay?” 

Felicity faintly nodded, but he knew she wouldn’t be going anywhere anyway. Strolling into her kitchen and searching her cabinets, he was able to find a glass and her bottle of aspirin. Filling the glass with water from the tap, he took out two white pills and put them in his palm before making his way back to her room. He found her playing absentmindedly with the corners of her sheets, looking up and smiling as he came to her bedside.

“Thank you…” She mumbled softly, taking the pills and downing them with water before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and placing the water on her bedside table. Oliver took a seat on the edge of her bed and smoothed her hair back, her cheek turning to rest against his hand. He smiled softly and before he could do anything else, Felicity leaned up and pressed her mouth against his.

The kiss was soft and slow, more like a ‘thank you’ than anything else. Her hands wrapped around his neck and tugged him closer, so he was nearly on top of her. Oliver’s hands went to cup one side of her face while his thumb stroked her cheek rhythmically. He heard her sigh into his mouth and she pulled away, opening her eyes and blinking, with a lazy smile on her face. She’s drunk, he told himself, as Felicity laid back down and moved onto her side, wrapping her arms around a pillow and cuddling it like another person. Oliver pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forehead, before getting up and striding out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

 

He took a seat on her couch in the living area, unbuttoning his bowtie and the top half of his shirt, sprawling out over the couch. He tried to convince himself that she was just drunk and didn’t know what she was doing, but Oliver couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew exactly was she was doing. He could tell that she had some sort of feelings for him but he was terrible at showing he also had feelings for her. Truthfully, he was scared to have any feelings for anyone, seeing as how Laurel and Sara had turned out. And Felicity was nothing like the two of them: she was smart, and funny, and witty, and awkward, in all the right ways. He couldn’t hurt her, especially with the work that he did every night. 

Oliver touched his lips and they were still tingling from the kiss. He was so used to being kissed hard and fast, from women that meant nothing to him. But this… this kiss had been different. It had been slow and knowing and like they were telling each other how they felt through that alone. It had been simple reflex to bring his hand to her cheek and to allow her to pull him closer, like that is what was meant to happen. Oliver knew that it was only a kiss but it felt like it had been so much more than that, that he was able to let his walls come down and be himself for once, with someone that he trusted. Someone he maybe even… loved.

Oliver Queen loved Felicity Smoak, but it was too dangerous to tell her the truth.


	2. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, I've decided to make this have multiple chapters!

Oliver had fallen asleep on Felicity’s couch.

The only time this registered to him was when the sun peeked through the blinds in her living room, signaling that daybreak was upon them. He shielded his eyes from the sun as he opened them, blinking in order to focus his vision. That’s when he realized he wasn’t at the Queen Mansion. Oliver sat up—still in his suit from the night before, though it was far more wrinkled—and stretched, yawning as well. He hadn’t slept so good in ages and wished that the sun hadn’t been around to wake him up from that sleep. Remembering where he had left Felicity, he softly padded over to the bedroom and pushed the door open slightly to find her still sleeping soundly in her bed. Smiling, he opened the door wider and stepped inside, going over to the side of the bed and kneeling beside it. 

Reaching over to gingerly stroke her hair, he whispered. “Felicity, it’s morning.”

The response he got was a groan and Oliver pulled his hand back as her eyes opened and found him staring right at her. “This is a dream, isn’t it? I can’t seriously be waking up with Oliver Queen kneeling at my bedside.” Even when groggy, Felicity always had an answer for everything.

“Maybe a dream come true.” He murmured, too soft for her to hear, but stood up and tucked his hands into his pockets. “Even though it’s Saturday, we have some work to do.” 

She raised a brow and opened her mouth to answer, but then her eyes widened and she pushed the covers off of her, hand over her mouth as she ran to the bathroom. Oliver didn’t need to follow her to know that she was finding out how drinking too much wasn’t the smartest idea. He heard the toilet flush and the water from the sink run, and a second later Felicity reappeared. She was still wearing her gown but it was wrinkled and her hair was in tangles around her face. Her makeup had smeared and she looked like she had been punched in the face, which Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle to himself over. At least she didn’t seem to have a hangover though he knew that was due to his efforts the night before. Striding over to her, he brought a hand up to brush his thumb beneath her eye, showing her the smeared makeup.

Felicity smiled softly and shook her head. “I think I should shower. You’re… welcome to stay for breakfast if you want. I was thinking pancakes.” She said with a shrug, looking expectantly up at him.

What the hell, he thought. He was already here. Nodding, he cleared his throat and gestured to the living room. “I’ll be just out there. I’m not… really that great of a cook. I’d probably burn the pancakes the second they hit the pan.” Oliver laughed as she moved to grab her things for the bathroom.

“Well, then you’re in luck. I’m the master of pancakes, I swear.” She said with a wink, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Shaking his head with a smile, he stuffed his hands into his pockets as he made his way back out to the living room. He had been here a few times before but hadn’t really gotten the chance to sit and look at the decorating. It seemed so effortlessly Felicity: the light green wall color, the simple couches, the bookcase. It was perfect for her living on her own and reflected her personality. Taking a seat back on the couch, he ran his fingers over the fabric of the couch as he looked around some more, spotting the Robin Hood poster hanging on the wall, and chuckling to himself. Oliver vaguely wondered if that was a coincidence but was brought out of that reverie when he heard Felicity shuffling around in the bedroom and coming out to meet him. 

Standing up quickly and straightening his suit, he took in her vision. She was wearing simple black leggings with a sweater pulled over but looked absolutely perfect like that. He realized he must have been staring and cleared his throat, moving over to stand in front of her and raise a brow.

“So, I’m about ready to experience these cooking skills of yours, Miss Smoak.” 

“Your wish is my command, Mr. Queen.” She said with a smirk, leading him into the next room over, which was the kitchen. It was plain but modern, with granite countertops and crisp white cabinetry. The size wasn’t too large but just enough for herself and the few guests she had over at any given time. Most of her days were spent at Queen Consolidated and most of her nights were spent working with the Arrow so she didn’t have much time to entertain. But today she got to entertain Oliver and she would make sure it was a morning he wouldn’t soon forget.

Gathering the ingredients for the pancakes as well as a pan and spatula, Felicity set everything up as Oliver leaned against the counter, drumming his fingertips against it. He seemed to do that a lot, in an absentminded state, but she could feel his gaze on her as she moved about the kitchen. Trying her best to pretend like she didn’t notice, Felicity fixed the batter and turned on the stove, pouring the first dollop of batter into the pan and let it cook. She didn’t really know how to make conversation with Oliver Queen in her kitchen but she figured that she could try.

“Thank you for getting me home last night… I don’t really know how I would’ve gotten home if you didn’t. I hope I wasn’t too much of a mess.” Felicity vaguely remembered the night—drinking the champagne, attempting to dance with Ray, getting whisked away by Oliver and getting to dance with him—but it became sort of a blur when she had gotten into the cab. She assumed he had carried her inside and put her to bed, thankful that he hadn’t undressed her. Even sleepy and drunk, it would have been embarrassing for him to see her that way. If it ever did happen… she wanted to be fully aware and alert. 

“You don’t have to thank me. You’ve taken care of me plenty of times and I was just returning the favor.” It was true. Felicity had always been concerned for him and had even saved his life the first time he revealed he was the Arrow. Since then, she had kept an eye out for him even when he didn’t think he needed it, and for that he would be forever grateful. Oliver had forgotten what it was like to be cared for so much.  
Shrugging as she took the first pancake and flipped it onto a plate, she began with the second and following ones as she spoke. “It was still… sweet of you.” The word felt strange to say but it was true. Oliver could have left her there to fall right on her ass and god knows what else, being as drunk as she was. She almost remembered a close moment with Oliver in her bedroom but she must have been imagining it. No way would it be possible that she had… kissed him and he had kissed her back. He had brought her home late and she wasn’t herself, so she couldn’t have. Could she?

Felicity was brought out of her self-interrogation when she began to smell something burning and realized she forgot to flip the pancake. “Dammit!” She whispered softly, scooping it off of the frying pan and into the trash beneath the stove.

“Expert chef, huh?” Oliver said with a wink, straightening up to walk around to her cabinets in search of plates, glasses, and forks. “You seemed like you were thinking hard about something. Is it that I’m such a good dancer?” He chuckled, retrieving the silverware and dishes, placing them on the island before grabbing the juice out of the fridge along with some syrup. 

Blushing, Felicity bit her lower lip as she transferred the next pancake to the plate and poured the batter for the last one into the pan. “You read my mind. I was just contemplating how I got to dance with the best billionaire in Starling City.” She said, tapping her fingers on the counter in the same fashion he had done. 

He smirked softly and laughed, shaking his head. “Haven’t you learned that flattering me is fruitless? It looked like Ray Palmer had quite a chance with you until I stepped in.” Mentioning Ray wasn’t the best way to hide his jealous nature but it had happened and maybe he could jog her memory a bit before asking her what he really wanted to know.

“Fruitless or not, I can still try for employee of the month.” With a nudge of her hip, she blushed again at the mention of Ray. She remembered him approaching her and them talking for a bit, before he had asked her for a dance. She knew he was technically the enemy but she couldn’t seem to stop herself from saying yes and going along with the game. “It didn’t mean anything. The dance, I mean. When we were going to dance… it was just being polite.” She muttered softly, but she knew she could send some sort of ulterior motive in Oliver’s tone.

Flipping the last pancake, Felicity served each of them and then took a seat at the island, to which he followed and sat beside her. Cutting into her pancakes, she popped a bite into her mouth and grinned. They had actually turned out pretty good, aside from the minor mishap where she had burned one. “Pretty good, huh?” She asked, raising a brow.

Oliver nodded and took another bite of his own. “Maybe you should have considered culinary school rather than M.I.T.” He said with a wink, pausing before he spoke again. “Felicity, do you remember what happened last night when I put you to bed?” 

Oh, no. Had she really done what she thought she had? Best to play dumb, she thought. “I remember you giving me some aspirin and water…” She trailed off, looking over at him and swallowing her bite.

“That, I luckily did, or you would have a hell of a hangover right now.” Oliver said with a smile, putting down his fork. “But, no, not that… I meant…” Shaking his head, he waved a hand. “Nevermind, it doesn’t matter anyway.”

“It does matter.” Felicity said softly. She may have not been in her wits but she knew what she was doing when she did it. She did it because she wanted to. “I remember. And… I’m sorry, I don’t know what got into me…” She trailed off, slightly embarrassed. But from what she remembered, he hadn’t pulled away and actually kissed her back. So what did that mean for her? For him? For… them? Not that there was a them. 

“You don’t have to apologize, Felicity.” He said quietly, completely focusing his gaze on her and not even paying attention to his dish that was getting cold. “I… I kissed you back. And not to lead you on, and not just because you were drunk. I did it because I wanted to kiss you, too, I just couldn’t… make myself…” Sighing heavily, he shook his head. 

It wasn’t a secret that Oliver Queen had many issues since he came back from the island. It was hard for him to trust people and hard for him to open up to anyone. Felicity and Diggle had been the only two people he was able to open up somewhat with, but he still wasn’t ready to completely open up. Especially with his revelation last night, he was… scared. And he had been scared before, but this was an entirely new type of fear. Oliver wasn’t scared of the bad guys as the Arrow: he knew he was completely capable of taking them down. He knew the situations would be dangerous but he was prepared for them. This… this whole loving someone thing, this was something he wasn’t prepared for, something he wasn’t versed well in. The truth was that Oliver Queen was scared of loving someone who seemed so entirely perfect for him as Felicity Smoak was. He didn’t want to get hurt, and he especially didn’t want to bring any hurt to Felicity. 

“You couldn’t make yourself what?” Felicity said, on the edge of every word he was saying. For a moment, she wanted him to say it, to say that he felt for her what she had felt for him for months. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Felicity. And I break so many things that I touch: Tommy, Thea, Laurel… You don’t deserve that.” Oliver replied, the words leaving his lips in pointed sentences. 

“Unfortunately, that’s not up for you to decide.” She told him, her gaze locked on his. “I get to decide my own fate. And if my fate means getting ensnared in yours, I’ll take it.” 

This was all too much for Oliver to take. He couldn’t deal with his revelation, plus Felicity’s confession in the matter of twenty-four hours. Pushing his plate away, he stood up quickly from the island, almost knocking down the chair in the process.

“I’ll see you tonight, same time, same place.” He said authoritatively, grabbing his suit jacket off of the couch before showing himself out of her apartment, leaving Felicity standing there more confused and alone than she had ever been.


End file.
